Gotta Be Somebody
by TheRealInuyasha
Summary: My third, enjoy and my apologizes for not updating.


I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but my computer is ten years old and the fan blew out and

it just recently got fixed.

Disclaimer: Why can't I just say, "I don't own Inuyasha" once and be done with it?

TRI: I plan to update more, so don't kill me for not updating, and please, for the sake of all that is good and holy in this universe and all other

universes, do NOT tell the asylum that I'm here.

Inner-Demon: They don't know where you live retard.

Read my new songfic while I kill him again.

Kagome Higurashi was very mad at her friends, mostly Sango though. First, they drag her to a karaoke bar, then they trick her into singing. She was

trying to think of a way to get out of singing, when she remembered a song she had heard on her Nickelback CD.

**Inuyasha had no idea why Miroku dragged him to this obscure bar, but right when they walked in, Miroku walked over to his wife, Sango, and **

**left him all alone. So he decided to just listen to the "talent", but as soon as he thought this he saw his friend Kagome walk on stage and say,**

"**This is dedicated to my childhood friend, Inuyasha."**

Kagome was nervous, but she needed to let her feelings out. She almost quit when she thought she saw Inuyasha, but regardless of that she

began to sing.

_This time I wonder what it feels like_

_To find the one in this life_

_The one we all dream of _

_But dreams just aren't enough_

_So I'll be waiting for the real thing _

_I'll know it by the feeling_

_The moment when we're meeting_

_Will play out like a scene_

_Straight off the silver screen_

_So I'll be holdin' my breath_

_Right up to the end_

_Until that moment when_

_I find the one that I'll spend forever with_

She thinks she found "the one" in Inuyasha, but she didn't know how he felt about her.

_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there_

_Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares_

_Someone to love with my life in their hand_

_There's gotta be somebody for me like that_

_Cause nobody wants to go it on own_

_And everyone wants to know they're not alone_

_There's somebody else that feels _

_The same somewhere_

_There's gotta be somebody for me out there_

'**Is that how she feels about me?' Inuyasha was felling very giddy, if that word could ever describe him, it would be at that moment.**

_Tonight out on the street _

_Out in the moonlight _

_And danmit this feels too right_

_It's just like deja-vu _

_Me standing here with you _

_So I'll be holdin' my breath_

_Could this be the end?_

_Is it that moment when_

_I'll find the one that I'll spend forever with?_

She really hoped that, at the very least, he wouldn't hate her when she finally told Inuyasha that she loves him. But she also wanted him to return

her feelings.

_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there_

_Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares_

_Someone to love with my life in their hand_

_There's gotta be somebody for me like that_

_Cause nobody wants to go it on own_

_And everyone wants to know they're not alone_

_There's somebody else that feels t__he same somewhere_

_There's gotta be sombody for me out there_

Before he knew what he was doing, he jumped on the stage and started singing along with Kagome.

_You can't give up _

_**When your lookin' for** _

_A diamond in the rough_

_**Because you never know** _

_When it shows up _

_**Make sure you're holdin' on** _

_Cause it __could be the one_

_The one you're waiting on_

Kagome was shocked when Inuyasha jumped on the stage. She then realized she did see Inuyasha earlier, and then, for no apparent reason, she

started blushing.

_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there_

_Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares_

_Someone to love with my life in their hand_

_There's gotta be somebody for me_

_Cause nobody wants to go it on own_

_And everyone wants to know they're not alone_

_There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere_

_There's gotta be somebody for me out there_

Then Kagome started singing backup for Inuyasha, instead of the other way around.

_**Nobody wants to be the last one there**_

_When you're looking for_

_**Everyone wants to feel like someone cares**_

_Because you never know_

_**Somebody else that feels the same somewhere**_

_Make sure you're holdin' on_

_**There's gotta be somebody for me out there**_

When the song ended, Inuyasha turned to Kagome and said,

"I found the one that I'll spend forever with, I love you koi."

"Do you have any idea how long I've waited for this! I love you too, koishii."

TRI: Did you like it? I was listening to my CD when I got this idea, rock on!

R&R (I'll beat Demon-half up for calling the people with the big needles, got to run now, bye.)


End file.
